


Pikachu Bangs Misty

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Horny Pikachu, Interspecies Sex, Naked Misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: just read then title dumbass it can't get any clearer than that





	Pikachu Bangs Misty

One day Misty was wandering around town looking for water Pokemon when someone spilled mayonnaise all over her clothes and it was gross.

"Ewwww! Now I'm gonna attract icky bugs!" she said as she ran to the public ladies' room. She took off her shirt revealing her tiny underage boobies, then bent down and pulled down her shorts and panties revealing her butt. Pikachu just happened to be in the area with a boner that somehow people didn't notice, and he peeked in the window and saw Misty's butt.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he leapt through the open window and dove down onto her butt, since she was still bent over. Misty screamed.

"Noooooooooo Pikachu please don't!" she cried, but when she felt Pikachu's dick against her butt she suddenly got super horny and her pussy started dripping her juices all over the floor as her nipples hardened. Pikachu wiggled his dick against her butt crack. "Ooooh Pikachu don't stop put it in me please!"

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu as he put his dick up Misty's butt and started fucking her. They had nasty-ass sloppy sex until they both cummed all over the bathroom stall. Then Misty picked up Pikachu and walked out of the bathroom naked to wash her clothes in the stream where she and Pikachu fucked three more times.


End file.
